Quand la magie rencontre l'alchimie
by Asane-Kasue
Summary: Au cours de la 7ème année que Harry passe à Poudlard un événement très étrange va venir bouleverser la vie des sorciers et sorcière de l’école de magie. L’arrivée d’alchimiste….. Ne prend pas en compte le volume 6.
1. Un événement inattendu

Bonjour à tous !! Je commence fort avec une histoire un peu farfelu alliant Harry Potter et FullMetal Alchemist !! (vous avez la chance d'avoir la version 2.0 de cette fic)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira uu

Chapitre1 : Un événement inattendu

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont enfin arrivés à leur dernière année à Poudlard, le mois d'octobre est venu très vite et fort heureusement Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté autour de l'école. La journée s'est passée sans grande difficulté à part pendant le cours de potions où Ron renversa plusieurs ingrédients sur la robe d'Hermione. (Aravis : Pas doué le petit Ronnie… )

Au dîner, tout se passa à merveille jusqu'au dessert où une étrange lueur rouge envahie la Grande Salle. Des éclairs rouges frappaient les tables et les objets métalliques, certains élèves ,ou plutôt tous les élèves, s'étaient réfugiés sous les tables ou les bancs, mais cela ne les avançait pas plus, car les éclairs rouges passaient à travers les objets. Dumbledore lui-même ne comprenait pas quel était ce phénomène, les autres professeurs avait une expression de terreur. Est-ce un mauvais sort lancé par Voldemort ou tout autre chose ? Soudain six silhouettes apparurent au centre des éclairs, toutes de tailles différentes. Dumbledore resta sur ses gardes pendant que les silhouettes devenaient plus nettes. Puis sans prévenir les éclaires rouges disparurent et laissèrent apparaître trois hommes, deux femmes et une armure. Etant dans les airs il fallait bien qu'ils retombent et se fut sur la table des Gryffondor qu'ils atterrirent les uns sur les autres.

Hé vous m'écrasez bande de crétins, s'écria un jeune homme qui se trouvait en dessous de tous les autres.

Arrête de te plaindre Ed !! Répliqua une jeune fille se trouvant un peu plus au dessus du dénommé Ed.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es prit plusieurs centaines de kilos d'un coup sur le dos.

Vous n'allez pas commencer tout les deux !!! dit l'armure dans un long soupire.

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutèrent pas quand à ceux qui étaient restés silencieux et ils poussèrent de grands soupires. Les élèves sortirent de sous les tables et regardèrent avec curiosité les étrangers, tant dit que les professeurs, plus particulièrement Rogue, les regardaient d'un œil soupçonneux, mais Dumbledore était le seul à avoir l'air de s'amuser de la situation dans la quelle étaient les nouveaux arrivants, puis l'homme qui était situé en haut de la pile prit la parole tout en se relevant.

Hahem… Euh tout d'abord veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement et les dégâts causés, dit-il calmement, en suite euh… j'aimerais bien s'avoir où nous sommes…hahaha !!

Cette homme avait l'air d'être plutôt joyeux, ses cheveux étaient noirs, plaqués en arrière sur sa tête, seule une mèche rebelle traversait son visage, il portait des lunettes rectangulaires (Aravis : Hey ! C'est pas Mangaman ? mdrrr) et derrière on pouvais voir des yeux jaune vert, on distinguait une esquisse de barbe sur son visage, ses vêtements étaient bleu cyan, des rayures dorées étaient disposés sur des sortes d'épaulettes et enfin il portait des bottes noirs. On aurait dit des vêtements de militaires, d'ailleurs les deux autres qui étaient restés calme, se relevant à leur tour, portaient les mêmes vêtements.

Hé bien j'accepte vos excuses et pour répondre à votre question ici vous êtes à Poudlard, une école de magie, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

UNE ECOLE DE QUOI !!!!!!! S'écrièrent soudain l'homme et la femme qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à présent faisant taire au même moment les deux jeunes gens qui se disputaient.

Une école de magie, répéta calmement Dumbledore en gardant le sourire. Je me présente. Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école. Et pourrai-je s'avoir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Ha oui bien sûr. Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes, répondit l'homme à lunettes.

Colonel Roy Mustang, dit le deuxième homme aux vêtements de militaires.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, continua la jeune femme en vêtements de militaires.

Alphonse Elric, dit précipitamment l'armure en se relevant.

Winry Rockbell, enchaîna la jeune fille en se relevant elle aussi.

Edward Elric, bougonna le jeune garçon d'une voie pâteuse en restant assit sur la table. (Aravis : Roo les noms… C'est à ça que tu t'amuses en maths ? )

La plupart des filles de l'école admiraient le dénommé Roy Mustang, les cheveux noir un peu en bataille, les yeux d'un marron très foncé presque noirs, les traits de son visage plutôt fins et un air charmeur, tout cela avait l'air de faire tomber les filles à la renverse, même Hermione eut une critique favorable sur le colonel.

Quand au lieutenant Hawkeye, elle avait les cheveux blonds dorés, attachés en une queue de cheval rabattue sur sa tête avec une pince rouge, les yeux marron, son visage était très fin et légèrement rosé sur les joues avec des lèvre pulpeuse, mais la jeune femmes avait un air sévère et portait à la ceinture deux revolvers. (Le truc pas rassurant ')

L'armure portant le nom d'Alphonse Elric était le plus étrange de tous, c'était une armure grise faisant près de deux mètre de haut, très large et à l'emplacement des yeux on apercevait deux lueurs rouges. Tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité ou une certaine peur, car bien qu'à Poudlard les armures dans les couloirs bougent elles aussi, elles ne parlent pas pour autant (Aravis : Erreur, on peut les ensorceler pour qu'elle parle !! Je te prend en défaut ! lol).

La jeune Winry portait des cheveux blonds, tout comme la militaire, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval élevée sur sa tête et deux grandes mèches s'en échappaient tombant sur le visage rosé de la demoiselle permettant a de beaux yeux bleu ciel de ressortir. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un mécanicien et leur couleur était d'un violet très pâle.

Enfin Edward. Lui aussi avait les cheveux blonds, ceux-ci étaient nattés, et tout comme Winry deux mèches lui tombaient sur le visage, des yeux jaunes avec une lueur dorée et un visage arrondi comme celui des jeunes adolescents. Il portait un long manteau de couleur rouge avec un étrange symbole dans le dos et il était de loin, de très loin d'ailleurs, le plus petit de tous ne devant pas faire plus 1 mètre 65. (Aravis : Et alors, t'as quequ'chose contre les ptits ? regard meurtrier)

Pendant quelques minutes le silence régna, puis tout aussi soudainement qu'étaient apparus les éclaires rouges, Rusard entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il avait une expression de terreur sur le visage et était en sueur comme s'il avait couru sur des kilomètres, sa chatte Miss Teigne n'était pas moins terrifiée que lui, ses poils étaient dressés sur son dos et sa queue avait doublé de volume.

Dans le parc…. éclaires rouges…. gens bizarres… haleta Rusard avant finir par s'écrouler sur le sol.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient paniqués, les professeurs posaient des questions à Dumbledore et les étrangers eux partirent précipitamment vers l'extérieur comme s'ils savaient qui étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc.

A suivre….

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur

Auteur : Voilà j'ais enfin commencé cette fic que je voulais écrit depuis longtemps air triomphant

Riza : Peu être mais vous avez encore beaucoup de travail Asa-sama regard glacial

Roy : pour une fois qu'elle s'en prend pas à moi….s'éclipse

Auteur : c'est trop cruel pleure

Edward : ce qui est trop cruel surtout c'est de s'en prendre à ma taille regard noir

Aravis : Tout à fait d'accord ! Nan mais ! LES PETITS AU POUVOIR !!

Auteur : ayant arrêté de pleurerc'est pas moi qui t'ai créé, Ed, mais Hiromu-sama alors arrête de te plaindre. Bon sinon chers lecteurs j'attend vos reviews !! A bientôt !!!

Edward : c'est pas juste….boude

Aravis : Grave ! T'as une adresse MSN ? sourire carnassier

Auteur : ça va être dur il est pas réel …. --

Edward : Me fait peur la dame se cache derrière Asane


	2. Combat sanglant…

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic mélangeant Harry Potter et Full Métal Alchimist !! (VERSION 2.0) Mais avant de commencer … réponse au reviews !!!

Dark Rika Contente que ma fic te plaise . Je dois avouer que trouver un moyen pour écrire un crossover avec FMA et HP m'a prit du temps, mais j'ais fini par y arrivé . Bon bah la suite la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Serleena : Mais chuteuh !! Tu vas me gâcher mes effets !!! . Enfin ça va que c'est pas pour tout de suite . Sinon j'avais toujours pensé que Ryo avait les yeux marron moi … Bon bah je vais corriger…

Lilou-chan : Les petit au pouvoir … mais non !! Les Ishbals au pouvoir !! Vive mon Rounet d'amour !!! (je suis une accroc au gros bourrin de service, faut m'excusé hein… ') Bon bah la suite j'espère qu'elle te décevra pas.

Yuitsu : Dumby c'est Dumby que veux tu . On ne le changera pas !! Quoique dans la suite son calme légendaire va être mit à rude épreuve XD !! Mais d'abord je te laisse découvrir qui vient de débarquer !!

Chaos key : -caché derrière son bureau- Pas la peine de crier … la voilà la suite '

Bon bah je crois que j'ais jamais écrit autant pour des réponse aux reviews moi … et j'en ais jamais eut autant en 2 jours OO. Bon bah … la suite !!

Chapitre 2 : Combat sanglant…

Arrivée dans des éclaires rouges à Poudlard, Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse et Edward Elric et Winry Rokbell se dirigeaient maintenant vers le parc de la fameuse école de magie suivi par pratiquement tout les élèves et par les professeur cette dernière. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la grande porte de chêne qui menait à l'extérieur et purent voir que deux hommes, en uniforme militaire, se trouvaient debout l'air perplexe face au décor que le lac reflétant la lune et le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, leur offraient.

Le premier était immense, bien qu'il reste plus petit que Hagrid, son crâne chauve ne comportait qu'une petite mèche blonde donnant l'impression de flotter dans les airs, ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu ciel et son visage carré lui donnait un air sévère et dangereux. Le second avait les cheveux blonds très foncé qui étaient coupés très court sauf une frange qui donnait l'impression qu'un pétard avait exploser dedans et qui avait une couleur plus claire, ses yeux d'un bleu d'océan lui donnait un air innocent et il tenait avec sa bouche une cigarette à moitié entamée.

Les deux militaires se tournèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée du château et à la vue des six premiers arrivant, leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

COLONEL !!!!! s'écria l'homme à la cigarette en courant vers le Roy Mustang comme si sa vie ne dépendait plus que de lui.

Colonel Mustang !! Je suis ravi de voir enfin un autre visage ami !! Dit d'une voix grave l'homme à la mèche en avançant à grand pas vers lui les yeux pétillant de joie.

Lieutenant Havoc, commandant Armstrong, dit d'un ton détaché le colonel Mustang comme s'il avait espéré voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Colonel c'est horrible !! Le tueur d'alchimiste État, il poursuit l'alchimiste bouclier !! Haleta Havoc d'une voix paniquer.

QUOI !!! MA PETITE YUKO EST FACE À CE MONSTRE !!!! hurla soudain Maes Hughes.

Du calme Hughes, vous savez bien qu'elle est l'une des meilleurs en se qui concerne les combats au corps à corps, fit remarqué Edward.

Oui elle s'en sortira très bien, assura Armstrong.

A cet instant le bruit sourd caractéristique d'une chute d'arbre fendit l'air et une lueur rouge et bleu jaillit de la forêt interdite, puis un arbre énorme tomba en plein sur la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier s'évanouit à cette vision d'horreur ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter, s'il l'ont peu le dire ainsi, toutes les personnes présente de quelques centimètres.

A la lisière de la forêt deux ombres apparurent. L'une semblait évité les jets d'éclaires rouges provenant de la deuxième qui elles avançait rapidement vers la première. L'une des ombres fit un mouvement très rapide et commença à courir vers le château. Au fur et à mesure que l'ombre se rapprochait, elle se transforma en une silhouette, celle d'une femme. Elle était à mi-chemin entre la forêt et le château quand un éclaire rouge sang lui passa entre les jambes et fit s'ouvrir le sol sous ses pieds. La femme bascula sur le côté et se rattrapa avec une main et tourna sur elle-même pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

La plus pare des personnes présentes furent stupéfaites par cette prouesse technique et physique. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait réussi à trouver une place de choix pour voir la scène qui se passait devant l'école de magie. Entre temps la deuxième ombre était arrivée presque à la hauteur de la femme. Dans une nouvelle prouesse, cette dernière esquiva le bras droit de la deuxième silhouette qui semblait être un homme à forte carrure, elle fit un bon spectaculaire en arrière et recommença à courir vers le château. Pendant que la femme s'afférait à esquiver les attaques de l'homme qui l'agressait, le colonel Mustang avait levé le bras droit et se préparait à claquait des doigts.

- YUKO!! Hurla-t-il. Prépare toi !!

Et sans plus d'information pour la dénommée Yuko, Mustang claqua des doigts, des étincelles orangés et rouges sortirent du gant blanc orné sur le dos d'un étrange symbole que portait le colonel. Un nuage de flammes rougeoyantes s'en suivit et provoqua une explosion impressionnante qui recouvrit les deux silhouettes. Pendant quelques instants des hurlements de terreur et des cris réprobateurs s'élevèrent. Hughes qui était rester silencieux et regardait la scène du combat anxieusement se jeta au coup du colonel et le secoua en tout sens.

NON MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE, ROY!!! Vociféra Hughes en tenant fermement le col du colonel. TU VEUX LA TUER!!! Y A PAS DEJA ASSEZ DE SCAR POUR ESSAYER A TON GOÛT FAUT QUE TU T'Y METTES AUSSI !!!! Hurlait-t-il les yeux exorbitée par la rage.

Lieutenant Hughes au lieu de hurler sur le colonel regardez plutôt les flammes, dit calmement Hawkeye et montrant du bras les flammes qui s'élevaient dans les airs en ondulant.

En regardant bien les flammes on pouvait voir une forme ronde grossir de plus en plus.

Finalement une sorte de sphère d'eau sortit du feu et s'affaissa d'un seul coups laissant apparaître une jeune femme, aux cheveux noir de jais, attachaient en une haute queue de cheval, deux mèches sur le devant du visage, des lunettes de soleil cachant la véritable couleur de ses yeux, la peau matte et le visage affiné, tout de noir vêtu, un corsaire de cuir recouvert par un long manteau à manches courtes, les bras recouvert jusqu'en haut des coudes par des mitaines avec d'étranges symboles aux dos des mains, un pantalon large tombant sur ses anches, avec des ficelles en tout sens et pour finir d'énorme chaussures à haute semelles renforcer parsemer de petits piques, elle avait un air mauvais et fatigué à la fois.

La jeune femme s'emblait marmonner des jurons et regardant le sol, mais le repos que lui avait accordé l'intervention du colonel fut de courte durée car l'homme qui la poursuivait émergea à son tour des flammes, les bras devant le visage pour s'en protéger.

Lui aussi avait la peau matte et les yeux cachet par des lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux étaient au dessus blancs, mais en dessous ils étaient gris foncé et presque rasés, son visage très carrée lui donnée un air féroce en plus de l'expression de fureur s'y étant installé et de la grande cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front passant par ses yeux et se terminant sur ses pommette, ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, un haut jaunâtre recouvrant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir avec deux rayures blanches sur chaque jambes et des chaussures marron très banales.

L'homme s'emblait mal en point après l'épisode explosif qui venait de se produire. On pouvait voir du sang couler des déchirures de ses vêtements et aussi de son visage. Ses doigts dégoulinaient de se liquide rouge, le bout de son menton voyait des goûtes d'hémoglobine tomber sur sa veste blanche.

Quand ils le virent, tout les militaire et Edward froncèrent les sourcils, tant dit que la jeune femme tournait lentement la tête vers son adversaire et le regardait en esquissant un sourire amusé. Apparemment elle n'était pas mécontente que son opposant soit sorti vivant des flammes et qu'il paresse, bien que blessé à plusieurs endroits, encore en état de se battre.

Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas mort?? S'étonna Edward les yeux exorbité par la peur.

C'est Yuko….répondit d'un ton amer Mustang.

Elle l'a protégé, acheva Hughes incrédule.

Soyez sympa, n'intervenaient pas dans ce combat, dit d'une voie lente la dénommée Yuko en regardant son adversaire d'un yeux avide.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le combat reprit entre Yuko et l'homme à la cicatrice. Esquivant les coups et frappant au visage et au ventre l'homme qu'elle combattait, Yuko ne montrait pas un seul signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse tout comme son opposant qui n'avait de cesse d'essayer d'attraper avec son bras droit des membres de la jeune femme sans sucer. A deux reprises Yuko se retrouva la tête en bas pour frapper le visage, déjà ensanglanté, de l'autre combattant avec ses chaussures des plus meurtrière, mais l'homme eut à chaque fois le reflex de se protéger.

Pendant un instant l'un des militaires songea à aller aider Yuko, mais fut très vite décourager par un regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme au moment d'une esquive qui lui permit de regarder quel était le comportement de ses compagnons. Harry se demandait pourquoi l'un des professeurs n'essayait pas de les arrêter, mais il compris très vite qu'il était difficile de viser juste quand la cible avait une vitesse de déplacement aussi rapide que les deux combattants. Les élèves, les professeurs et les étrangers furent réduits à regarder simplement la scène qui se passer devant eux, voir quelque fois une giclé de sang jaillir de la bouche d'un des deux adversaires.

Soudain sans prévenir le symbole que portait le gant droit de Yuko s'illumina et des éclaires bleutées entourèrent son bras, de l'autre côté c'était des éclaires rouges sang qui avaient entouré le bras droit de l'homme à la cicatrice. Ils lancèrent tout deux leur points contre celui de l'autre. Quand ils se touchèrent, une lumière bleue et rouge aveuglante s'installa dans tout le parc.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Yuko et l'homme à la cicatrice étaient tout deux étendus sur le sol dans un piteux état. L'une s'emblait avoir un bras cassé, à la vue de la forme arquée qu'il avait prit, un os de la jambe déboîté et son corps ruisselait à présent lui aussi de sang, l'autre avait les vêtements de la couleur de son sang au niveaux de son tors et de ses jambes. On pouvait se demander s'ils étaient encore vivant après le vol plané qu'ils avaient de faire pour se retrouver à plus de dix mètre l'un de l'autre.

Dans une totale panique le lieutenant Hughes se précipita vers Yuko en hurlant son nom suivit de très près par Winry, Edward, Alphonse et le lieutenant Armstrong, tandis que les autres avançaient en direction du corps de l'homme à la cicatrice avec la plus grande prudence. Dumbledore ordonna aux maîtres de maisons de faire monter leurs élèves dans leur dortoir respectif et de veiller à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher, puis demanda à Hargrid – ce dernière avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes avant – d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, pour enfin aller vers Mustang, lui demander de plus ample explications sur leur origines et leur monde.

A suivre….

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur. (Version 1.0)

Auteur: Voilà fin du 2ème chapitre!! J'ais pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit extra, mais si il ne l'ais pas je me surpasserais pour le prochain !!!! -air déterminer-

Hughes: Il faudra d'abord que tu survives à la série de torture que je te réserve espèce de biiiiiip

Roy: En raison du caractère grossier de ce mot nous l'avons remplacer par un bip.-surgit de nul par-

Hughes: MAIS C'EST BIIIIP !!! BIIIIIP DE BIP !!! ARRÊTAIENT BANDES DE BIIIIIP DE METTRE SES BIIIIIP DE BIP!!!

Edward: Pratique ces bip quoi qu'un peu énervant…..

(je sais même plus ce que veulent dire tout ces biip moi dans l'affaire ')

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur. (Version 2.0)

Winry : Pourquoi vous faites encore que parler de moi dans la version 2.0 Asane-sama -pleure-

Auteur : Euh …. Je sais pas '

Edward : Elle a la flemme de toute changer dans le chapitre --

Yuko et Scar : Et nous, on fini encore en charpie … -regards noirs-

Auteur : J'allais pas toute chambouller non plus 

Riza : Vous auriez pu faire un effort. uu

Auteur : Snif personne n'est de mon côté -ouvre les grandes valves-

Hughes : -arrive avec une corde- Niark !! Niark !! Niark !! Je vais vous faire payer votre fénéantisme Asa-sama.

Auteur : -reprend du poils de la bête- Coucouche panier Hughes !!

Hughes : -va dormir dans son panier-

Auteur : Non mais… faut pas pousser non plus… uu. Bon on a assez dit de bêtise pour ce chapitre !! J'attend vos commentaire chers lecteurs !!


	3. Souvenirs douloureux…souvenirs inoublia

Bon si ce chapitre a prit du retard c'est à cause de mes devoirs, les profs ayant rien trouvé d'autre que de nous en submerger, mais bon le voilà finalement ce troisième chapitre !! Mais avant tout je vais répondre aux reviews

Senekata : Ils vont arriver les homonculus, mais pas tout de suite. Sinon Yuko est un personnage que j'ais créée spécialement pour mes fic sur FMA. o

Soleina : Merci, c'est vrai que mes idée sont parfois originales, mais le plus souvent c'est farfelu '. Bon sinon la voilà la suite .

Lilou-chan : J'ais modifié la mise en page du chapitre 2… Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus

Serleena : Mais c'est pas possible ça !! Vas tu arrêter de me couper tout mes effets . Bon j'avoues c'était gros comme une baraque, mais tout de même T-T.

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs douloureux….souvenirs inoubliables….souvenirs communs…

POV de Yuko

Yuko Kusanagi, l'alchimiste d'État dit l'alchimiste bouclier, se promenait sur les bords du fleuve avec son grand frère Say lui aussi alchimiste d'État surnommé le vent du châtiment. Un silence de mort régnait dans les rues de Central (1), la nuit était tombée depuis déjà deux heures et une douce brise soufflait à présent sur les rives du cour d'eau. La jeune femme venait de sortir ou plutôt de s'enfuir, de l'hôpital après un moins de coma et deux semaines de convalescence forcée, son corps était encore recouvert de bandages, Say l'avait donc accompagné pour être sur qu'elle n'aurait pas de malaise en cours de route entre l'hôpital et leur maison.

Say était un jeune homme de grande taille, bien bâti dans l'ensemble, la peau matte tout comme sa sœur, de long cheveux noir de jais dont la plus par étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et les autres lui tombaient anarchiquement en mèches sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil ronde d'ailleurs c'était le deuxième point commun qu'il avait avec sa sœur. Le jeune homme souriait à chacune des idioties que la fuyarde pouvait dire.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement Say, ça devient ridicule, s'écria Yuko au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors arrête de dire de telles idioties, l'hôpital n'est pas une prison pour malades ni un centre l'empoisonnement alimentaire, c'est un lieu de soin et de repos pour les grands blessés ou les malades, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Yuko se renfrogna. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux ni aucun lieux de soin, elle préféré en partir dès qu'il lui en était possible. Bien que Say désapprouve le manque de prudence vis à vis de sa sœur pour sa santé, il n'avait jamais empêcher la jeune alchimiste à enfuir en douce des centres hospitaliers.

- N'empêche on a eut de la chance de s'en sortir de cette satané guerre hein? Dit soudain la jeune femme.

- Oui…

- J'ais cru un instant que tu y étais passé, se lamenta Yuko. Haha c'est vraiment idiot …

- Non ce n'est pas du tout idiots, rétorqua d'une voie nonchalante Say. Tu as parfaitement raison je suis mort…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi si tu….

Yuko fut couper dans ça phrases par une vision d'horreur. Le jeune homme qui était à côté d'elle avait disparut pour laisser la place à une silhouette informe, un amas de chaire mélangé avec les vêtement que portait, il y a quelques instant, son frère. Effrayée et dégouttée Yuko recula jusqu'à se retrouver adossé au mur d'une maison. Cet amas de chaire dégageait en plus une odeur écœurante, donnant à la jeune femme une envie irrépressible de vomir.

La chose se rapprochait d'elle, mais l'alchimiste ne pouvait plus reculer et c'est au moment où ce tas immonde de chaire allait la toucher que Yuko ouvrit enfin les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'un de ses mauvais rêves entant ses nuits depuis la mort de son frère. Par reflex la jeune femme voulue mettre son bras droit devant ses yeux, mais ne pus le faire, car une douleur atroce lui traversa le bras, d'ailleurs elle avait mal un peu partout. Yuko voyait flou, mais la jeune femme voyait bien qu'il faisait nuit et la pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait devait être une chambre d'hôpital ou un de ses endroit où les malades, blessé et mourant s'accumulent. En tournant difficilement la tête un visage que l'alchimiste aurai pus reconnaître même en voyant flou, était posé contre le rebord du lit.

Maes Hughes avait du veiller sur la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte sur lui. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui se cache constamment sous les lunettes de la jeune femme. La couleur de ses yeux. C'était la seule chose que Yuko ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un membre de l'armée découvre, mais le lieutenant Hughes lui l'avait découverte. Bien heureusement il gardait le secret. Soudain quelque chose vin se posé devant les yeux de l'alchimiste, quelque chose de chaud. C'était la main du lieutenant.

- Alors tu t'es enfin réveillée, taquina le solda, remarque ça n'aurai pas été étonnant que tu y restes…, fit-il remarquer plus sombrement. Enfin bon, comment ça va ?? Pas trop mal ??? Demanda Hughes.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un grognement sonore qui je venait du ventre de la jeune femme et un sourire d'excuse de cette dernière.

-J'avais oublié on est en automne alors forcément les ours prennent des forces pour l'hiberner, taquina le militaire.

- Huuuuuuugheeeeees, grogna l'interloqué.

Après cette joli marque d'affection, Hughes soupira et parti en direction de se qui semblait être le fond de la pièce. Seulement quelques minutes s'écoulèrent entre le moment où Maes se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et le moment où il en revint avec un petit plateau de nourriture.

Pendant ce cours instant Yuko se remémora quelques instants du jours où elle perdit la seule personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle… la mort de son frère lors de cette stupide guerre. Le jour maudit où l'armée décida d'envoyer les alchimistes d'État pour qu'ils prouvent leur utilité au combat. Il y eut alors un massacre des deux côté bien que les alchimistes soit plus fort que leur opposants, les Ishbals (2) un peuple dont la culture et les lois avaient proscrit l'alchimie, mais au sain de l'armée il y avait un alchimiste qui ne reculait devant rien pour produire des explosions et allait jusqu'à utiliser des militaires pour le plaisir d'entendre un « BOOM ». C'est cet homme qui assassinat Say en se servant du jeune homme comme d'une bombe juste sous les yeux de la jeune alchimiste.

Mais il fallait que Yuko oubli tout ça avant que la déprime et les remords ne la rongent à nouveaux. Et Hughes l'aidait bien pour rester à la surface. Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune femme avait commençait à manger les mets que Hughes lui avait apporté, ce dernier avait bien compris que quelque chose tracassait la jeune femme car il lui demanda si elle était sur que tout aller bien que ce soit au niveau physique qu'au niveau mental. C'est avec un sourire qui laissait transparaître sa tristesse que Yuko lui répondit.

- J'ais… encore fait… ce stupide cauchemar…

La voie de la jeune femme était incertaine et tremblante.

- C'est normal de faire ce genre de mauvais rêve quand on a perdu un être cher, la consola Maes en lui passant une main dans les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé au moins de perdre un être cher, rétorqua immédiatement Yuko sur un ton beaucoup plus glacial qu'un glaçon venant de sortir du réfrigérateur.

- Euh …non, répondit gêné le jeune homme.

- Bon bah alors comment tu peux savoir, se renfrognât la demoiselle.

- Bon tu devrais manger, moi je vais dire aux autres que tu t'es réveillée, déclara le lieutenant-colonel dans un petit rire nerveux.

- Mouais c'est ça change de sujet, je te signal qu'il fait nuit donc les autres doivent dormir, fit remarquer l'alchimiste.

- Je te rappelle que contrairement à toi ils n'hiberne pas, rétorqua Hughes, madame ours, ajouta-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir en courant.

- Huuuuuuu… HUUUUUUUGHEEEESSSS TU VAS ME PAYER CA !!!!!! Hurla madame ours.

Ce hurlement sembla réveiller un autre malade.

- C'est pas bientôt finit tout ce bordel !! Cria une voie masculine.

POV de Scar (l'homme à la cicatrice pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga)

Scar c'était réveillé il y avait bien de cela une heure, une femme qui semblait être une infirmière l'avait coulé au lit par un procédé inconnu du balafré. Avec un bâton qu'elle avait agité l'infirmière avait réussi à l'immobilisé et quand il voulu protesté se fut le son qui sortait de sa bouche qui s'envola. A présent il était allongé entrain de repenser à ce qui lui était arrivé avant de se retrouver dans cette état la…

Tout d'abord il c'était mit à chercher un alchimiste d'État très populaire chez les habitants de Central City, l'alchimiste bouclier. A sa grande surprise il l'avait trouvé assez facilement, mais fut franchement étonné de trouver un alchimiste au service de l'État dans un camp de réfugiés Ishbals et entouré d'enfants. De plus cet alchimiste était une jeune femme alors que le balafré s'attendait à voir un homme. Mais l'armée avait déjà accepté un enfant de 12 ans alors pourquoi pas une femme.

Les enfants qui entouraient la jeune femme, avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, tendis que sur le visage de l'alchimiste un sourire bien veillant apparaissait. Scar décida de ne pas attaquer à ce moment là, mais le plus étonnant pour l'Ishbal fut bien le moment où il vu le visage de sa prochaine victime. Ce visage, l'homme avait l'impression étrange de le connaître. La peau matte de la jeune femme ne semblait pas venir d'un quelconque bronzage et tout comme la plus par des Ishbals, elle portait des lunettes noirs qui cachaient ses yeux, même si de toute manière à la distance à la quelle Scar l'observait il aurait était impossible de savoir quelle était la couleur des yeux de cette femme.

En tout cas il fut impossible d'approcher l'alchimiste d'État avant que la nuit tombe. Seul avec deux autres militaires dont un que le balafré avait déjà combattu sans réussir à le tuer contraint de fuir devant le nombre très important de militaires. Cette fois seul trois militaires allaient être ses adversaires dont un qui ne semblait pas très dégourdi. C'est dans une ruelle assez mal éclairée que l'Ishbal prépara une embuscade, seulement il ne réussit qu'à séparé l'équipé en deux et il se retrouva vite seul face à la jeune femme qui avait donné l'ordre aux deux autres de partir sur un ton sec ne laissant aucune possibilité de répliquer.

- Je suis Yuko Kousanagi, l'alchimiste bouclier !! Je pense que tu comprendra vite pourquoi on m'a surnommé ainsi, se venta-t-elle en arborant un large sourire que l'Ishbal avait déjà vu mais il ne savait plus où.

- Crois moi se n'est pas parce qu'on t'a donné un nom pareil que tu pourra évité la mort que Ishbala a réservé à tout les alchimistes dans ton genre, rétorqua le balafré avec une nuance d'amusement et de rage dans la voie.

- Si tu le dis !!

En prononcent ces mots la jeune femme avait encore sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de narquois ni de moqueur. Non! C'était de la joie qu'avait décelé Scar dans ce sourire qui n'était décidément pas inconnu au balafré. Pourquoi était-elle joyeuse alors qu'elle risquait la mort, l'Ishbal n'en savait rien et de toute façon il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le temps était venu pour Yuko Kusanagi de mourir.

Scar s'élança, son bras droit prêt à frapper, mais une chose était étrange l'alchimiste ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est au moment où Scar voulu tendre son bras vers le visage de son adversaire qu'il compris pourquoi Yuko n'avait pas bougé. Comme si quelque chose lui traversait le corps en donnant des coups un peu partout, une douleur intense passa pendant quelques seconde en lui et il du reculer son bras pour que cela cesse.

- Tu comprends maintenant ??

Elle l'avait demandé avec une voie de petite fille qui s'amusait follement avec une poupée, toujours avec le même sourire.

- Bon maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuse !! Ok? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fille était totalement déroutante. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sa vie était en jeu. Scar était bien décidé à lui effacé se maudit sourire de son visage. Ça l'agaçait tellement que le balafré d'Ishbal se jeta sur la jeune alchimiste qui esquiva aisément son bras meurtrier en se décalent juste un peu sur le côté. Dans se mouvement d'esquive un collier que la jeune femme portait au tour du coups flotta dans les airs. Ce collier Scar le connaissait il en avait la certitude!! En forme de moitié de cœur, il était à coups sur fait en argent. L'Ishbal avait le même mais c'était l'autre moitié du cœur. Il fallait qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle avait ce collier. Comment l'avait-elle? Qui était-elle vraiment? Yuko Kusanagi était-il vraiment son nom?

Ce moment d'inattention valu au balafré un coups de pieds dans le milieu du dos qui l'envoya à terre sur plusieurs mètres. Malgré cela Scar ne renonça pas à lui demandait tout ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques instants. Il se releva, se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux, autant que pouvait lui permettre les lunettes de l'alchimiste, en prenant un air grave.

- Où a tu eux le collier que tu portes ?? Qui es-tu vraiment?? Yuko Kusanagi est-il ton vrai nom??

Il sortit tout cela sans quitter des yeux son opposante. Cette dernière changea de comportement et une expression d'appréhension et de résignation s'afficha sur son visage, mais il y avait toujours un sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres, seulement cette fois c'était un sourire de tristesse. Elle prit le bijou dans l'une de ses mains pour le mettre en évidence.

- Ce collier c'est une personne à la quelle je tiens beaucoup qui me l'a donné. Qui je suis vraiment?? J'en sais trop rien. Et Yuko Kusanagi est le nom de la personne que je suis devenue après la guerre d'Ishbal, donc on peut dire que c'est mon vrai nom. Répondit la demoiselle en retirant doucement ses lunettes pour dévoiler la couleur de ses yeux.

A cette vue une rage intense monta en Scar. C'était elle !! C'était bien elle !! La fille qu'il avait connu quand il était encore qu'un enfant !! Elle avait vendu son âme à l'armée en devenant alchimiste d'État, elle pratiquait un art interdit par la religion en la quelle son peuple croyait, elle avait trahit son propre peuple sur tout les plans. Mais surtout cette femme avait participé à la guerre d'Ishbal en se battant contre son propre peuple, son propre sang. C'était impardonnable !! Scar allait la tuer, mais beaucoup lentement et cruellement que pour les autres alchimistes d'État.

Des voix ramenèrent le tueur d'alchimiste à la réalité. La voie d'un homme et la sienne… celle de cette femme dont il avait connu la petite fille qu'elle avait été. La rage refaisait surface, mais il était totalement incapable de bouger non seulement à cause de la douleur mais aussi à cause de l'intervention de l'infirmière, il ne pouvait donc qu'écouter. Les deux militaires, car il était sur que l'homme était un militaire, parlait à voie basse et Scar ne comprenait que quelques mots et que le sujet de coventrisation n'était pas très joyeux. Du moins pour cette traîtresse ce qui étrangement préoccupait le balafré. C'est quand la jeune femme hurla que Scar ce décida à essayer de dire quelque chose ce qui marcha. Apparemment il avait retrouver a voix.

- C'est pas bientôt finit tout ce bordel !! Cria-t-il.

- Toi le balafré on t'as rien demandé, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Le balafré !! Elle l'avait appelé le balafré !! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait. C'était décidé!! Dès qu'il serait totalement rétabli il aurait une petite discussion avec elle et ensuite selon son humeur il la tuerait. Non mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !!

A suivre …

Petit lexique pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas FullMetal Alchimiste :

Central est la ville principale du monde de FMA, elle se situe au cœur du pays d'Amestris

Les Ishbals sont un peuple vivant dans le désert et vénérant un seul dieu, nommé Ishbala.

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Auteur: Voilà j'ais enfin terminé ce chapitre. J'ais galéré à trouver un titre et je suis même pas satisfaite de celui que j'ais mit enfin bon…

Yuko: Pourquoi je me fais charrier moi?? Et pi d'abord pourquoi je serais un ours?? pleure

Hughes: Voyons parce que tu dors plus en hiver que pendant les autres saisons, que tu manges plus en automne et que tu as mauvais caractère grand sourire

Yuko : s'enflamme QUOIIIII !!!!

Scar: Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'empêche de bouger moi…regard noir vers l'auteur

Auteur: Bah si je te laissais bouger après ça aurait été Yuko qui se serait plainte de rester couler au lit et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux la. regard encore plus noir (enfin si c'est possible XD)

Hughes: Et puis on ne peut pas te laisser te balader comme ça sans rien faire.

Scar: Tu veux mourir…

Yuko: éteinte Le tus pas, on en a encore besoin je crois… uu

Auteur: euh je crois qu'on va se quitter ici parce que sinon ça va dégénérer… regard méfiant vers Scar Bon j'attends vos reviews chers lecteurs !!!!


	4. Explications, soins et … trêve?

Bon visiblement je n'ais que deux fidèles pour le moment T-T. Comment vais-je conquérir le monde moi … Enfin bon je suis contente quand même .

Lilou-chan : Tu les a trouvé mignons mes flash back OO. Va falloir que je mettes les bouché double pour que ce soit pas mignon alors .

Serleena : Euh non Kusanagi je l'ais pêché de ma tête à la base, mais je me suis aperçu qui en avait un dans X de clamp, mais Blue Seed je savais pas 3. Et pour savoir quand Yu-chan est devenue alchimiste ça sera pour plus tard ou alors je publierais la fic qui retrace son histoire .

Sinon info pour tout le monde C-4 avant l'arrivée des Homonculus !!

Bon quatrième chapitre de cette version 2.0.

Explications, soins et … trêve??

POV de Yuko

La jeune alchimiste d'État c'était rendormit comme une masse après avoir bien mangée. Elle n'avait même pas vue ses autres compagnons, la fatigue et la douleur l'avaient forcé à dormir. Cette fois la jeune femme ne fit aucuns rêves. Pas un seul !! En revanche une chose était sure, le réveille ne serait pas sans douleur. Ce fut d'ailleurs confirmé assez vite. Yuko entrouvrit ses yeux et tenta encore une fois de poser son bras devant ses yeux. Sans succès, la douleur lancinante était toujours là. Il n'y avait pas que la douleur qui était encore présente, Hughes aussi était présent et il avait posé les lunettes noires de la jeune femme sur le nez de cette dernière.

- Tu vois, je pense à tout !! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est normal pour un papa gâteux… avait dit une voix de jeune homme.

Yuko tourna difficilement la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette à la chevelure blonde, pas plus haut que trois pommes, assise sur un lit non loin du sein.

- Toujours aussi rasibus mon petit Edward, articula difficilement la convalescente.

- Qui vous traitez de grain de sable qu'on peut à peine voir!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Edward en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Décidément le jeune full métal ne changerait jamais. Toujours à exagérer sur sa taille quand on lui fait une remarque sur cette dernière. Mais apparemment la douce voix d'Edward réveilla la seule personne qu'il aurait fallu laisser dormir. Scar avait encore hurlé au scandale. C'était vrai que ce faire réveiller deux fois en une si courte durée par un hurlement n'est pas très agréable.

Bref Yuko n'avait que faire d'un imbécile pareil ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était….

- HO GENERAL KOUSANAGI VOUS ÊTES REVEILLE !!!!!

Ce cri de joie Yuko le connaissait bien, trop bien même. Sans même réfléchir ou prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de son corps, l'alchimiste sauta hors de son lit pour courir à quatre pattes sous les nombreux lits que contenait l'infirmerie. La demoiselle ne tenait pas a rester encore un peu plus dans ce lit pour se laissait écraser par les bras du commandant Armstrong.

POV de Dumbledore

Quelques heures avant, Albus Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau à fixer les deux personnes se trouvant devant lui. L'une était le colonel Roy Mustang l'alchimiste de flamme qui se trouvait assit dans le fauteuil si souvent utilisé par Harry qui lui devait se trouver dans son dortoir dans la logique des choses. La deuxième personne était le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, mais elle restait obstinément debout, le vieux directeur avait eut beau le lui proposer plusieurs fois elle avait refusé de s'asseoir.

Le vieil homme leurs avait expliqué où ils étaient et les visiteurs n'en revenaient toujours pas. Il est vrai qu'étant des moldus les deux militaires devaient avoir du mal à croire qu'il puisse exister de la magie en ce monde mais eux aussi avaient leur par de surnaturel. D'après ce qu'avait compris Dumbledore, l'alchimie que pratiquent le colonel Mustang, le commandant Armstrong, les deux frères Elric et les deux combattants de la nuit passée, était basée sur un principe de l'échange équivalent. Quand un alchimiste veut créer quelque chose, cela doit être de masse égale et de même quantité de matière que le matériau d'origine. Il y a trois étapes lors d'une transmutation : l'analyse, la destruction et la reconstitution.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Enfin un silence au niveau des voies car les instruments en argent, de notre cher Dumbledore, cliquetaient comme à leur habitude. Mais le silence fut rompu par l'arrivée en trombe du lieutenant Hughes. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il était un peu essoufflé mais paraissait heureux.

- Bonne nouvelle Roy !! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton claironnant. On n'aura pas à l'enterrer.

- Hughes … quand on est poli, on frappe avant d'entrer… rétorqua le colonel.

- Oups désolé, je vous ais pas trop dérangé j'espère, demanda le lieutenant sur un ton d'excuse.

- Non vous ne nous avez pas dérangé M. Hughes, nous avions d'ailleurs fini, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye regardèrent le vieil homme d'un air étonné puis ce dernier reprit.

- Il vaudrais mieux aller voir votre amie demain matin sinon je crains que Pompom ne soit gère contente, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais demander au professeur McGonagall de vous trouver des chambres, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, ajouta-t-il toujours en souriant.

Étrangement les trois soldats restèrent mué comme des carpes.

Peut de temps après des chambres avaient été installés pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient par deux. Pour savoir qui irait avec Scar, les voyageurs avaient tiré à la courte paille. Bien sûr cela désavantageait Yuko qui ne pouvait participer… arrangeant bien les autres. Il faut soulignait que le général Kusanagi avait toujours réussit à échapper aux corvées quand elles étaient décidé à la courte paille. Bref !! Mustang et Hughes partageaient une chambre, les frères Elric une autre, Armstrong et Havoc étaient ensemble, au plus grand malheur du lieutenant, et les deux demoiselles du groupe se retrouvaient dans la même chambre. Seul un petit problème restait à régler.

Le général Kusanagi et Scar devraient-ils ou non partager la même chambre. En faveur du oui il y avait les raisons suivantes : il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre de libre, bien que le château soit immense, et une trêves pourrait toujours être possible. Et en faveur du non les raisons suivantes: le général et Scar étaient de sexe opposé, ils étaient ennemis, il risquait d'y avoir un mort et on pouvais toujours placer le général avec les deux autres femmes, mais la dernière raison semblait peu envisageable vu la petitesse des chambres. En fin de compte le petit problème devenait un gros problème. Mais le moment de placer ses deux là dans une chambre n'était pas encore venu, pour le moment il fallait au directeur un peu de repos.

Le lendemain matin vers 7h Dumbledore se réveilla tout fringant. La fatigue qu'il avait ressentie hier soir était partie. Aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il aille voir comment allaient les deux blesser, c'était son devoir d'hôte. C'est ainsi qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Normalement aucun mort ne serai à déclarer vu que les deux blesser ne pouvaient plus bouger quand ils furent ramassés.

Chose rassurante en arrivant à l'infirmerie, le veux directeur entendit les voix des deux blessés. Comment savait-il que c'était eux?? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu leurs voix et que celles qui arrivaient à ses oreilles lui étaient inconnues. Drôle de logique vous me direz, mais Dumbledore n'est-il pas un peu foufou ?

Le directeur ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour découvrir un spectacle plutôt surprenant. Le général Kusanagi était cachée sous le lit de Scar, ce dernier la sommait de sortir avant qu'il ne la tue tout en regardant le commandant Armstrong qui semblait vouloir attraper la jeune femme. Le spectacle devenait très amusant quand on regardait les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le lieutenant Hughes regardait la scène avec la bouche grande ouverte, le jeune Edward Elric s'emblais consterné par l'événement et l'armure semblait ne rien ressentir. Pourtant les militaires avaient bien expliqué qu'il y avait une âme dans ce tas de ferraille. Soudain tel une petite sourit tentant d'échapper au gros chat, le général fila sous le lit d'en face et prit les matelas des lits voisins. Un éclair bleuté apparu tendit que les matelas semblaient se fondre les uns dans les autres.

- C'est malin maintenant on pourra plus la faire sortir… souffla Hughes.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je vous sert dans mes bras général !! Sanglota le comandant.

- J'ais aucune envie d'être plus amochée que je ne le suis déjà… répondit froidement la jeune femme par un trou qu'elle avait laissé dans sa barricade.

- Hé bien je vois qu'au moins une personne est rétablie, dit avec un calme étonnant le vieil homme.

- Je suis pas rétablie, c'est mon instinct de survit qui m'a fait bouger !! S'écriât Yuko.

Soudain la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit à la voler. Une Pompon en colère en sorti.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce boucan !?!?! Et que font ses matelas collés les uns aux autres !?!?! S'énerva l'infirmière.

- Voyez vous ma chère Pompom, il se trouve que Mlle Kusanagi a réunit ces matelas pour en faire une protection contre ces deux monsieur, répondit calmement le directeur.

- Et le boucan c'est parce que l'autre baraque voulait me serrer dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas rester encore plus longtemps dans un lit d'hosto, ajouta la jeune femme.

- De toute manière tu quitte toujours l'hôpital avant d'en avoir la permission alors ça change pas grand-chose qu'il te sert ou non dans ses bras, rétorqua Hughes avec un sourire moqueur.

- Nianiania !! Grommela Yuko.

- Bon mademoiselle je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir de là avant que je ne vienne vous chercher.

Un nouvel éclair bleuté apparut et les matelas reprirent leur aspect initial, puis Yuko sorti prudemment la tête de sa cachette pour en suite courir jusqu'à son lit. Dumbledore eut l'impression que l'infirmière aller exploser de rage en voyant une malade courir, mais elle respira un bon coup pour ensuite se dirigeait vers l'homme à la cicatrice. Dumbledore ne voyait pas la tête de ce dernier, il du donc ce rapprocher un peu pour la voir. L'homme s'emblait apeuré par l'infirmière. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi avoir peur, la médicomage avait un air de sévérité avancée.

- Bon je vais changer vos bandages, dit-elle doucement à Scar, alors vous tous SORTEZ !! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse des autres. Sauf vous mademoiselle…, ajouta Pompom en voyant Yuko commencer à sortir.

Résignée la jeune femme retourna dans son lit.

- Puis-je rester Pompom?? Il faut que je discute avec nos deux malades, demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

- Euh oui bien sur M. le directeur.

Comme Mme. Pomfrech s'occupait de l'homme, le vieux directeur décida de parler avec la jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas emballée à l'idée de rester encore un peu à l'infirmerie. Il y avait de quoi. Les médicaments n'étaient pas très bon voir parfois totalement un buvable. Enfin cela Dumbledore n'allait pas le dire, il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise. Le directeur de

Poudlard s'avança vers le lit de la demoiselle puis s'assit sur une chaise.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire remplit de gentillesse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous??? Et vous êtes qui d'abord??? Répliqua froidement le général avec une moue de petite fille.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, commença-t-il. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais les sorciers et les sorcières existent, continua le vieil homme en voyant l'air mi-étonné mi-moqueur de Yuko, du moins dans ce monde, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire après que la jeune femme est fait une tête de personne pas convaincu le moins du monde.

- Comment ça dans ce monde ??

- Hé bien il s'emblerait que vous et vos amis…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite l'autre malade c'est pas mon ami, coupa Yuko avec une voix de petite fille.

- Vu comment vous vous êtes battus à votre arrivée je m'en doutais bien, mais laissez moi terminer s'il vous plait, dit toujours avec autant de calme le vieux directeur.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas et écouta attentivement Dumbledore.

POV Scar

Pendant ce temps du côté de Scar, l'infirmière qui l'avait immobilisé pendant la nuit, sortait des bandages propres d'un placard et miracle le balafré pouvait bouger. Mais il compris vite pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait débloqué.

- Asseyez-vous sur le bord du lit monsieur, ordonna l'infirmière.

Scar s'exécuta sans broncher et le petit brin de femme commença à retirer les vieux bandages qui couvraient presque la totalité du corps de l'Ishbal. Certaines de ses blessures suintaient encore un peu, mais il était étrange qu'elles se soient refermées si vite, à moins que le balafré n'est dormit pendant des semaines.

- Tenez buvez ça, dit l'infirmière en tendant un gobait au contenu douteux.

- C'est quoi ce machin…, répliqua froidement Scar.

- Une potion pour les blessures graves, maintenant buvez avant que je vous la face avaler de force, menaça le petit bout de femme.

Pas très emballait à l'idée de boire une mixture aussi peu alléchante, Scar grimaça, il valait mieux qu'il boive de lui-même plus tôt que d'y être contraint et forcé. Après tout il avait mangé des choses bien moins ragoûtantes. Le balafré prit une grande inspiration et but toute la potion d'un coup. Bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à se que le goût de ce qu'il venait d'avaler allait être aussi immonde. C'était à en vomir. L'Ishbal voulu tout régurgiter, mais le regard menaçant de l'infirmière l'en dissuada. Il du donc supporter le goût de… de… il ne savait pas trop quel goût la potion avait enfaîte tellement elle était dégueulasse.

- Bon je vais nettoyer vos plait ne bougez surtout pas, prévint l'infirmière en insistant sur le surtout.

Le fait que cette bonne femme lui demande de ne surtout pas bougez inquiété quelque peu notre cher balafré. Et il eut bien raison de s'inquiété car dès l'instant où Mme. Pomfrech posa le morceau de coton imprégnée de désinfectant sur l'une des plaies se fut comme si plusieurs petites aiguilles picoraient la blessure. Le balafré grimaçait comme jamais il n'avait grimacé. Vu par une autre personne ces grimaces devaient être à hurler de rire. D'ailleurs en parlant de hurlement il y en avait un qui agaçait particulièrement notre martyre. La traîtresse avait recommencé à hurler, mais cette fois c'est cris parlait de lui.

- QUOI !?!?! Vous voulez me mettre dans la même chambre que l'autre dingue !!!! CA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TÊTE !!! Je veux bien croire votre histoire de magie et etc. … MAIS VOUS NE ME METTREZ JAMAIS DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE QUE LE BALAFRE !!!!

Ce retrouver dans la même chambre que cette fille !!! Hors de question !! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de magie?? Ça n'existait pas la magie.

POV Dumbledore

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuko et Scar faisaient face à la colère d'un Dumbledore plus en forme que jamais. Pourquoi cette colère soudaine?? Tout simplement parce que l'alchimiste et le balafré avaient refusé catégoriquement, de un faire une trêve et de deux être dans la même chambre. La trêve était presque obligatoire vu la situation dans la quelle étaient les voyageurs inter dimensionnel et celle du monde de la magie qui faisait encore face au problème Voldemort.

Bref ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds par deux convalescents têtu comme des mules, voir pire. Mais heureusement pour lui quand Dumbledore était en colère ceux qui étaient face à lui avaient tendance à se plier à sa volonté. Et les deux personnes, cause de la colère du directeur, ne semblaient pas déroger à la règle. Le général Kusanagi était à moitié cachée sous ses draps et Scar restait à bonne distance du vieil homme.

Bon je vois que nous sommes d'accord maintenant, vous allez tous faire une trêve jusqu'à que nous trouvions un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde et vous deux vous partagerez une chambre SANS vous battre, déclara d'une voie grave et inquiétante le directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux malades hochèrent la tête d'un coup sec ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer le coup de Yuko dans un craquement sonore et que faire grimacer Scar avec un petit sourire à la vue des conséquences sur la demoiselle.

A suivre...

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Auteur: Voilà fini !! J'ais battu mon record de longueur de chapitre dites donc toute fière d'elle

Scar: Peu être mais t'as passé ton temps à nous tourner en ridicule….regard meurtrier

Yuko: Exactement je vais me venger, en plus je veux pas partager ma chambre avec ce mec !!

Dumbledore: Vous avez encore des réclamations jeunes gens regard flamboyant

Scar et Yuko: Au secours v'la l'auteur fou !! partent en courant

Auteur: Haha l'art des Armstrong!! C'est vraiment génial on dirait vraiment le vrai !!! tapote l'épaule de Dumby

Armstrong: Merci, mais ce n'est pas une copie, c'est le vrai…

Auteur: Quoi !! OO Bon je vais y aller moi haha… s'éclipse

Dumbledore: Cher lecteur laissez des reviews ou mon courou sera terrible !! voie d'outre tombe


	5. Un nouveau professeur à Poudlard

Voici venu le temps du 5ème chapitre, de cette histoire de pitre !! Hahaha!!! Oui je sais je chante faut mais en plus ma rimes est débile --. Bon bref je vais arrêter mes conneries et je remercie les lecteurs. Cette fois c'est le chapitre original, je n'ai rien modifié par rapport à l'ancien sauf quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ais vu ici et là. '

Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation difficile et démonstration d'alchimie mouvementée

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Scar et Yuko étaient à l'infirmerie. Le général enchaînait les tentatives d'évasions, mais malheureusement pour la jeune femme, l'infirmière de l'école ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et réussissait toujours à la stopper, avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de l'infirmerie, à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction. Bien sûr l'alchimiste essayer d'y résister en s'acrochant à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais en vain. D'ailleurs cela avait l'air de beaucoup amuser le balafré qui lui, au plus grand plaisir de Yuko, était toujours traité avec la plus grande délicatesse par Mme. Pomfresh lors du changement de ses bandages et donc la désinfection de ses blessures. Pour résumé l'un s'amusait de voir que l'autre n'arrivait pas à partir avant d'en avoir l'autorisation et le second de voir le premier grimacer pendant la désinfection de ses plais.

POV Hughes

Hughes se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait le mieux dans le château de Poudlard, l'infirmerie. Le papa gâteau comme l'appelaient Edward et Yuko, venait souvent voir la jeune femme, à la fois pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais aussi pour la taquiner en lui fessant remarquer que son caractère la faisait ressembler de plus en plus à un ours quand elle restait trop longtemps sans bouger. Le lieutenant aimait voir la tête de l'alchimiste bouclier lors de ses crises d'hystéries. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, des cris bien particuliers s'élevaient du font du couloir où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Le lieutenant marcha un peu plus vite et arrivé devant les portes de la salle blanche il entendit très bien la douce voie de Yuko qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Visiblement la demoiselle était en colère contre trois personnes, Mustang, McGonagall et Dumbledore qui c'étaient bouchés les oreilles pour atténuer le volume sonore émit par la gueularde. Hughes les imita et entra dans la pièce avec un petit sourire moqueur en se dirigeant vers la cause du bouquant. Plus loin on pouvais voir madame Pomfresh s'occuper d'une élève, de Grynfondor au vu des couleurs de ses vêtements, qui c'était reçu un sort quelconque lui faisant pousser de la moustache. L'infirmière avait très certainement utiliser un sort pour insonoriser le coin de la pièce où elle soignait l'élève, car ni l'une ni l'auteur ne semblait s'apercevoir du raffu qu'une Yuko en colère pouvait faire, de plus la jeune fille regardait avec de grand yeux ronds le général qui s'agitait dans tout les sens la bouche grande ouverte. Encore un peu plus loin on pouvais voir la silhouette de Scar qui était allongé sur le dos ses draps à moitié mit sur son corps, son dos musclé couvert de bandages, la tête sous son oreiller maintenu par ses bras et les mains crispées sur les barreaux du lit. Hughes félicita mentalement Yuko d'arrivée à énerver ce malade sans lui parler directement et sans avoir à craindre de représailles. Mais le militaire se demandait une chose. Pourquoi diable Yuko hurlait à se points sur deux pauvres vieux et un colonel ??

------- Début du Flash Back -------

En voyant les prouesses qu'étaient capable de faire les alchimistes, Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait décidé de faire profité à ses élèves de la connaissance en matière d'alchimies de ses invités, et leur permettre de suivre des cours avec le meilleur d'entre eux. Pour cela il devait parler aux alchimistes présent sauf au dénommé Scar qui ne semblait pratiquer l'alchimies que pour tuer les alchimistes nationaux qui eux paraissaient les plus qualifiés pour enseigner leur art. Il réunit donc les intéressés dans son bureau, excepté le général Kusanagi qui était toujours à l'infirmerie même si elle avait essayé de partir plusieurs fois sans autorisation. Ce fut donc avec le colonel Mustang, les deux frères Elric et le commandant Armstrong que le vieux directeur s'entretenu, mais le lieutenant Hawkeye était elle aussi présente, sûrement pour garder un œil sur le colonel. Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau et chaque alchimistes sur une chaise, la demoiselle restant toujours obstinément debout.

- Bien je vous ais réunit pour vous faire une proposition, commença le vieil homme, comme vous risquez fort de rester un certain temps ici, j'ais pensé que vous pourriez apprendre à mes élèves les bases de l'alchimie, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Moi j'apprendrais rien à personne, répondit sans hésitation le jeune Edward.

- Tan mieux pour c'est pauvre enfant, un nain de jardin comme professeur, c'est même pas imaginable, rétorqua Mustang.

- QUOI !!!! C'EST QUI LE MINI POUCE QU'ON RISQUE D'ECRASER A CHAQUE FOIS QU'ON FAIT UN PAT ?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?

- De toute façon mettre un enfant comme Edward ou Alphonse pour enseigner l'alchimie est une mauvaise idée, il faut quelqu'un de responsable et de plus âgé, coupa le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Oui moi je serais leur apprendre avec toute la patience que les Armstrong peuvent avoir, déclara le commandant avec un semblant de larmes dans les yeux et une fierté certaine.

- Euh je ne pensais pas à vous commandant, dit la jeune femme quelque peu déconcertée.

Le comandant paru très déçu par le faite que le lieutenant ne pensé pas à lui et se renfrogna.

- Autant vous le dire tout de suite je serai ravi d'apprendre à vos élèves …, intervint Mustang.

- Se n'était pas à vous non plus que je pensais colonel, coupa Hawkeye ce qui sembla ébranler le jeune homme. Je pensé plutôt au général Kusanagi.

Toute l'assemblée ouvra de grand yeux rond sauf Dumbledore qui semblait tout de même surpris par la suggestion du lieutenant. Le général était une femme assez agitée qui ne semblait pas très responsable, mais vu son grade il devait en être autrement.

- Et pourquoi mademoiselle Kusanagi serait-elle plus qualifier que les autres ?? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Tout d'abord c'est la plus haut gradé de nous tous, ensuite malgré les apparences elle est dix fois plus responsable que le colonel ou moi-même, elle a de l'autorité et sait comment se faire respecter, même si ses méthodes sont parfois brutales se n'est jamais un mal d'avoir à faire à elle pour retourner dans le droit chemin quand on s'en écarte, j'en ais fait l'expérience et les frères Elric aussi, pour finir elle est la plus doué de tout les alchimistes nationaux ici présent et maîtrise parfaitement les bases, expliqua le lieutenant.

- D'accord j'admet que Yuko est la plus qualifier au niveau des connaissances et de l'autorité, mais elle est incapable d'arrivée à l'heure quelque soit l'importance de sa mission, elle a du mal a être sérieuse plus de 5 minute et parfois elle s'endort en pleine réunion, répliqua énergiquement le colonel.

- Peu être mais avec elle, les documents importants sont signés dès qu'ils arrivent sur son bureau, ajouta le lieutenant en faveur du général avec un ton plutôt froid.

Cet argument sembla convaincre Mustang de ne pas continuer à débattre sur le sujet et il approuva l'idée du lieutenant. Les frères Elric eux s'emblaient plongé dans des souvenirs malheureux depuis que Hawkeye avait parlé des méthodes de Yuko pour ce faire respecter. Apparemment plus personne n'avait d'objection, il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à la principale intéressé ce qui allait sûrement être amusant à faire.

Dumbledore demanda au professeur McGonagall de bien vouloir le rejoindre à l'infirmerie et au colonel Mustang de l'y accompagner. Ce dernier sorti sur un ton blasé une réplique des plus engageante.

- Sortez vos boule caisse vous allez en avoir besoin.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent le professeur de métamorphose juste devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Le vieux directeur expliqua la situation et la vieille femme promit de faire tout son possible pour les aider dans leur tâche si difficile. Nos trois acolyte, si on peut les appeler ainsi, prirent une grande inspiration, une bouffer de courage et entrèrent dans la salle au innombrables lits blancs. Le lit du général été le tout dernier pour permettre à Pompom de l'arrêter s'il lui venait l'idée de s'échapper. Arrivé à la hauteur du lit de Yuko, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Mustang s'arrêtèrent net.

- Euh c'est une impression où le lit est vide, demanda le colonel.

- Mes où diable cette femme va chercher tant d'obstination ?? Ajouta le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je pense que jamais aucun malade, même pas M. Potter, n'aura donné autant de fils à retordre à notre Pompom, conclu le directeur.

On pouvait se demander où était passé la jeune femme, il aurait suffit qu'ils regarde parterre pour le savoir, car l'explication était à leur pieds. Se fut Pompom qui les mit sur la voie en arrivant à quatre pattes. Elle s'emblait chercher quelque chose. Soudain elle se releva et s'écria la baguette à la main " ACCIO Mlle KUSANAGI " , un instant après Yuko apparu et fut projetée dans les bras de l'infirmière. La demoiselle avait une mine dépité même si la seule chose qui pouvait le confirmé était les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche car comme toujours ses yeux étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes noirs. C'était en lévitation devant l'infirmière que Yuko retourna sagement dans son lit. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, le général poussa un long soupire de frustration puis regarda les trois visiteurs avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu vous me voulez ?? Demanda directement la jeune femme.

- Quelle hospitalité, nous qui venions juste te rendre une petite visite, fit semblant de se vexer le colonel.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire nous venons vous demandez de bien vouloir enseigner l'alchimie au élèves de cette école pendant la durée de votre séjour ici, annonça McGonagall.

- Bien …, commença Dumbledore, mais il fut coupé.

- QUOI VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI !!!! POURQUOI J'APRENDRAIT QUOIQUE CE SOIT A VOS MORVEUX ALORS QU'ILS ONT DEJA LA MAGIE A LEUR DISPOSION !!!! DE PLUS L'ALCHIMIE C'EST PAS FAIT POUR DES JIGOLO !!!! Hurla la jeune femme.

C'était ainsi que les hurlements de protestation de Yuko Kusanagi, 25 ans, alchimiste d'État, général des armée d'Amestris, commencèrent.

------- Fin du Flash Back -------

Soudain les hurlements s'arrêtèrent, sûrement à cause de l'oreiller que Yuko venait de se prendre en plein figure. L'explication du fait soudain que les oreillers s'avaient volé était simple. Un Scar en colère en était la cause. Le balafré regardait avec fureur l'alchimiste qui avait toujours l'oreille scotcher à la figure.

- Ta pas bientôt fini de gueuler oui !! On peut jamais être tranquille dans cette infirmerie !! S'énerva l'homme.

- Gr !!! Je vais lui apprendre moi à me jeter un oreillers à la tronche, maugréa la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots Yuko lança deux oreillers en direction du balafré qui esquiva puis renvoya les projectiles Tel des gamins de primaire les deux malades se lancèrent tout les oreillers qui étaient à porter de leurs mains. Hughes ne comprenant toujours rien regardait la scène avec dédain.

- Euh quelque un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il ce passe ?

- C'est très simple. M. Dumbledore a eut l'idée d'apprendre à ses élèves l'alchimie et il c'est révélé que Yuko était la plus qualifier pour une telle tâche, ensuite je pense que tu devine la réaction de notre oursonne préféré …, expliqua Mustang avant de recevoir pas moins de deux oreillers à la figure.

Apparemment entre deux lancé vers Scar Yuko avait trouvé le temps d'envoyer deux de ses projectiles en tissu vers le colonel. Dumbledore avait esquissé un léger sourire au surnom du général. Hughes était maintenant entrain de se demander pourquoi Yuko avait été désigné alors que toutes les personnes la connaissant bien sait qu'elle refuserai catégoriquement d'enseigner l'alchimie. Qui avait eut cette idée ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le lieutenant Hawkeye apparu entre le colonel et Dumbledore.

- Général vous devriez accepter l'offre que vous fait le professeur Dumbledore, car imaginer que ce soit le colonel qui fasse les cours, tout les élèves de cette école deviendront des pyromanes, argumenta la jeune femme tendit que le visage du général blanchissait à vu d'œil et que Mustang se renfrognait. Et si ce n'est pas le colonel ce sera le commandant Armstrong, vous voulez vraiment avoir des réplique miniature du commandant ?? Continua Lisa avec un ton dramatique, alors que Yuko avait l'air horrifier. Il y a encore les frères Elric mais …

- STOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coupa Yuko. J'ais compris je vais les donner ces cours d'alchimie, mais je ne veux que des élèves motivés, précisa l'alchimiste.

- Très bien alors veuillez signer ce papier, demanda Dumbledore tout sourire en tendant un papier et une plume au général.

Yuko s'empressa de signer avant d'esquiver un oreiller, Scar n'avait apparemment pas envie d'abandonner la bataille d'oreiller, puis elle retourna combattre le balafré à coup d'oreiller volant. Leur mission accompli Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hawkeye et Mustang sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant au bon soin de Hughes et Pompom d'arrêter la guerre des coussins, se qui prit un bon quart d'heure.

A suivre …

Le petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Auteur: Bon bah j'ais fini par le terminer se chapitre !! J'y est mit le temps mais il est fini !!

Scar: ça pour y avoir mit le temps tu y a mit le temps

Yuko: Pauvres lecteurs, ils doivent en avoir de la patience …

Roy: -pleurant- Je suis pas un … un …py …pyro … pyromane !!! WOUIN !!

Riza: Parfois on se le demande colonel …

Auteur: Super changement de conversation je vous met un O

Yuko: ça l'arrange bien tien.

Auteur: Bon j'attend comme d'habitude des rewievs et je vous dit à bientôt. -se prend un oreiller en pleine face- Aïeuh !!

Yuko: A l'attaque tous sur Asane-sama !!!!!!-balance un oreiller-

Scar: -lance un matelas-

Auteur: Haaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Au secours !!!


	6. Cohabitation difficile et

Comment ça je suis longue à la publication ?? Mais non ce n'est pas vrai. Un an c'est pas long … enfin peu être un peu… bon d'accord j'admets que pour modifier un chapitre, c'est long /bas/ et qu'en plus c'est plus d'un an… /haut/ mais j'avais pas trop le temps en faite ^^'. Vous comprenez le bac, pression parentale, l'entrée en fac … ça perturbe U.U

Sinon je remercie mes deux lectrices qui on laissé un com pour le chapitre précédent ^^ et je m'excuse platement auprès d'elles /s'incline/.

J'informe aussi la fan du couple win/ed qu'il y en aura, même si c'est pas le couple principal u__u

D'ailleurs y aura beaucoup de couple dans cette fic, enfin y a des chances ^^.

* * *

**Cohabitation difficile et démonstration d'alchimie mouvementée**

**~OoOoOoO~  
**

Deux jours après la bataille de polochons, ce fut le week-end ; Yuko sortait enfin de l'infirmerie et bizarrement Mme. Pomfresh la pressa de partir, certainement pour éviter un affrontement à la sortie de l'infirmerie entre la jeune femme et le balafré. Hughes, quant a lui, attendait sagement le Général à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Quand le lieutenant-colonel vit arriver sa supérieure, elle était transformée en un véritable ressort humain. La jeune femme sautait en tout sens, poussant des cris de joie. Hughes pensa que si les élèves la voyaient en ce moment même, ils se demanderaient sûrement qui était cette folle sautillante.

- Tu devrais éviter de sauter comme ça ou tu risques de te retrouver à l'infirmerie encore une fois, plaisanta l'homme.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte… JE SUIS ENFIN SORTIE DE CET ENFER BLANC !!!!!!!!!! Je suis trop contente !! S'exclama avec entrain la jeune femme.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais maintenant tu vas devoir cohabiter avec …, commença Hughes

- Le balafré …, fini de dire Yuko d'une voix d'outre tombe, l'air dépité, arrêtant instantanément de bondir en tout sens.

- Aller viens je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Hughes attrapa le bras de Yuko qui était le plus proche et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du château. La jeune femme se laissa trimbaler de couloir en couloir, d'étage en étage, d'escalier en escalier et tout ça sans broncher, mais plutôt en cogitant. D'abord, était-elle sur de ne pas rêver ? Yuko savait qu'elle pouvait faire des rêves très étranges parfois. Elle se pinça pour le vérifier. Ça faisait mal donc, en toute logique, elle n'était pas dans un rêve farfelu. En suite, pourquoi diable Scar était-il lui aussi ici ? N'aurait-il pas pu rester à Central et la laisser tranquille ? Une foule de questions sur le balafré défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme, ce qui l'embrouilla quelque peu. Puis une question cruciale.

- Au fait !!Pourquoi c'est moi qui me le coltine, le balafré ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Sûrement parce que les absents ont toujours tort, répondit Hughes d'un air moqueur.

- Grrr … j'y pouvais rien moi … Et t'es avec qui toi ? s'informa Yuko.

- Avec mon cher ami Roy !! S'exclama joyeusement le lieutenant, puis il recommença à marcher tirant sur le bras de la jeune femme pour qu'elle avance.

Le général se demanda pourquoi elle avait posé une question aussi stupide. Comme elle était inconsciente au moment de la répartition dans les chambres, il paraissait logique qu'elle soit la plus mal lotie au final. Et puis Hughes ne pouvait être qu'avec Mustang … cela va de soi… Yuko marchait maintenant machinalement derrière Hughes, plongée dans ses pensées.

**************

De son côté, notre ami le balafré terminait sa dernière séance de momification. Mme. Pomfresh lui donnait les consignes qu'il devrait respecter pendant environ trois jours.

- Vous viendrez me voir une fois par jour pour que je regarde où en est la cicatrisation de vos blessures et prendrez matin et soir cette potion, pas plus d'une goûte dans le verre, lui dit-elle en tendant un petit flacon.

Scar se demandait depuis un bon moment déjà, enfaite depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, s'il n'était pas devenu totalement fou. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas la. Soudain, quelqu'un apparu sur la gauche du balafré. Ce quelqu'un il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était Alphonse Elric, le frère de ce satané Full Metal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Alphonse Elric ? Demanda froidement l'homme.

- Euh… Bah … je suis … venu pour vous… vous emmener dans votre chambre, balbutia l'armure en se tortillant les doigts.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être dans la même chambre que cette femme, rétorqua encore plus froidement le balafré.

Apparemment Alphonse ne savait plus où se mettre, vu qu'il gigotait encore plus. Scar se dit qu'il avait peu être parlé un peu trop froidement. Si le plus jeune des frères Elric n'avait pas été dans une armure, l'ishbal l'aurait bien comparé à la petite fille qu'il avait connu si bien autrefois. Tout comme Alphonse, elle était la gentillesse incarnée, mais d'une timidité maladive. Mais bon maintenant qu'il voyait ce qu'elle était devenue, ça le minait de repenser aux scènes, souvent hilarantes, d'une petite Yuko aidant de tout côté en ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Scar arrêta de penser au passé et entreprit enfin de sortir de l'infirmerie. Sa marche aurait été silencieuse si Alphonse ne l'avait pas suivi. L'ishbal soupira. Si ce garçon était aussi obstiné à lui montrer sa chambre, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Bon ça va j'ai compris, montre-moi le chemin, fini-t-il par dire sans se tourner vers l'armure qui s'empressa de le dépasser.

Scar suivit sagement Alphonse qui apparemment était très content, vu qu'il sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait, ce qui faisait encore plus de bruit. Heureusement pour Scar, les couloirs étaient déserts, pas la moindre trace d'un de ces damnés militaires ou d'un élève de l'école. Mais, ce que ne savait pas le balafré, c'est qu'il y avait aussi des fantôme. Ainsi, il manqua de peu la crise cardiaque en voyant apparaître un homme translucide qui lui passa sous le nez.

- Al… Alphonse c'est quoi ce truc ? Bégaya le balafré et pointant du doigt la cause de son effroi.

- Ce truc, s'indignât le fantôme qui n'était autre que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, faisant une nouvelle fois manquer un battement au pauvre ishbal.

- Ha euh… Nick, excusez le, il ne connaît que l'infirmerie dans cette école, alors voir un fantôme…, intervient rapidement Alphonse.

- Ha ? C'est donc l'une des personnes dont vous m'avez parlé mon cher ?

Cette fois Scar se demandait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'Alphonse papotait joyeusement avec Nick, le balafré se posait des tas de questions. Dans quel monde de fou avait-il débarqué ? Allait-il en sortir ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ? Il se pinça donc, espérant se réveiller n'importe où. Il constata péniblement qu'il avait eu mal et qu'en plus le fantôme était maintenant entrain de lui parler.

- Alors mon cher comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Nick.

- Euh… ha …euh … c'est … euh …, bégaya l'ishbal ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

- Il s'appelle Scar, le secourut l'armure.

- Scar ? Quel drôle de nom. Moi je me nomme Sir Nicolas, certain m'appelle Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, se présenta le fantôme.

- Hein ? Mais on ne peut pas être quasi sans tête …, fit remarquer Scar imitant ainsi un certain rouquin (où alors c'est Harry je sais plus).

- Bien sur que si !! Regardez, dit Nick, prenant sa tête pour la faire basculer sur le côté.

Quand Scar vit comment on pouvait être quasi sans tête, il blêmit à vue d'œil, regrettant immédiatement sa remarque. Déjà que voir un fantôme le mettait mal à l'aise mais voir les entrailles d'un fantôme, bien qu'il soit un tueur, lui était très peu supportable et il sentit son estomac remonter. Il prit donc la décision de prendre congé de l'ectoplasme. Fonçant droit devant lui sans se rendre compte qu'il traversait Nick, même après un coup de froid, il prit Alphonse par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au bout du couloir. Scar se tourna vers Alphonse, son visage reprenant ses couleurs.

- Bon c'est par où maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est par où ? demanda naïvement Alphonse.

- La chambre, soupira le balafré.

Alphonse réfléchit un petit instant, puis agrippa à son tour le bras de Scar pour se mettre à courir en direction de la chambre. Enfin c'est ce que pensait l'ishbal qui faisait à présent le drapeau derrière l'armure ambulante. Ce fut assez rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. C'est ce moment là que choisit Yuko pour sortir de la chambre. Quand elle vit Alphonse un doux sourire apparut sur son visage, mais il disparut très vite quand elle aperçut le bras de Scar que le jeune Elric tenait toujours. Juste derrière la jeune femme se tenait Hughes qui semblait appréhender la rencontre.

**************

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryfondor, c'était l'excitation générale. Tous les élèves étaient agglutinés devant le tableau d'affichage et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas discutaient frénétiquement. Ron et Harry avait réussi à se placer assez près pour pouvoir lire une grande affiche qui venait d'être mise. Il y était écrit ceci :

_"Cours d'alchimie._

_Je suis heureux de vous annoncer chers élèves que cette année, vous pourrez étudier une nouvelle matière, l'alchimie. Les cours seront assurés par l'un de nos invités, le général Kusanagi, qui a gentiment accepté de vous apprendre son art. Seuls les élèves très motivés seront acceptés (toute années confondues). Les inscriptions sont ouvertes dès aujourd'hui et seront closes à la fin du week-end. Et pour vous donner une idée de ce qu'est l'alchimie, une démonstration sera faite cette après midi dans le parc de l'école._

_Le directeur Albus Dumbledore."_

Après avoir lu attentivement l'annonce, les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de la cheminé où le feu crépitait joyeusement. Pendant un moment, Ron et Harry restèrent silencieux, puis le rouquin rompit le silence.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être intéressant ce truc d'alchimie ? demanda-t-il.

- Bah je ne sais pas, faut voir, ça peut être utile, répondit sans grande conviction le survivant.

- On risque d'avoir des devoirs en plus, argumenta le rouquin.

- Et bien sur ça va te tuer !! S'exclama la voie d'une jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Salut, grogna Ron que la jeune fille ignora.

- Pour en revenir au COURS d'alchimie, moi je trouve ça très intéressant. En plus ça nous changera de la magie, affirma la brunette.

Un autre élève vient rejoindre le groupe. Le visage rond et l'air un peu ailleurs, Neville Londubat commença à participer à la conversation.

- Salut, dit-il. Vous avez vu l'affiche, c'est génial d'avoir une nouvelle matière à découvrir, vous ne trouvez pas ? Déclara-t-il les yeux brillants. Moi je vais m'inscrire !!

- Mouais, mais moi je trouve que j'ai suffisamment de cours comme ça, répondit Ron sur un ton blasé.

- Ron !! Tu n'as pas tant de matières que ça !! S'indigna Hermione.

- Ha oui s'est vrai moi je n'ai pas eut tous mes BUSE contrairement à mademoiselle je sais tout !! S'énerva le rouquin.

- Quoi !! S'offusqua la brunette.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron et Hermione se disputaient souvent certes, mais là pour un simple cours qui n'est même pas obligatoire, c'était le comble. Ces deux la entretenaient une relation du genre amour vache, plus ils se disputaient plus ils s'aimaient, bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se rendent compte que leur sentiments étaient réciproques. Soudain, le survivant se souvint d'une chose. Dumbledore avait précisé sur l'annonce que seuls les élèves motivés étaient invités à s'inscrire et puis il y aurait aussi une démonstration.

- Ça va, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour si peu, surtout que seuls les élèves motivés peuvent s'inscrire, intervient le survivant en faveur de son meilleur ami.

- Peu être, mais ça serait une très bonne expérience, répliqua Hermione.

- Oui et en plus on pourra se faire une idée de ce que s'est grâce à la démonstration de cet après midi, renchérit Neville.

- Hum…, fut tout ce que Ron trouva à dire.

Ils ne débattirent pas plus sur le sujet et allèrent déjeuner tranquillement. Sur le chemin allant à la grande salle se trouvait le couloir où avaient été installées les chambres des hôtes du château. Tous les matins, depuis une semaine, Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient juste au bon moment pour les voir sortir de leur chambre et tout cela parce que la jeune Gryffondor voulait en apprendre plus sur ces drôles de gens. Ron la soupçonnait aussi de vouloir faire comme toutes les autres filles de l'école, « un matage intensif du colonel Roy Mustang » que tous les garçons avaient étrangement pris en grippe. Ce matin là ne faisant pas exception, le trio entendit des voix s'élever en arrivant a l'angle du fameux couloir, seulement ces voix, ils ne les avaient jamais entendu.

- Mais pourquoi je me retrouve à partager la chambre d'un mec dans ton genre ? Hurlait une voix de femme.

- Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie de rester dans la même pièce que toi ? Rétorqua une voix d'homme.

A qui pouvaient-elles appartenir ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. En plein milieu du couloir, deux personnes se faisaient face, en se lançant des regards noirs qui auraient certainement fait fuir un loup-garou (Je vous laisse imaginer la chose u_u) et, à côté d'eux, se trouvaient le lieutenant-colonel Hughes et Alphonse Elric, toujours dans son armure. Ces personnes n'étaient autres que Yuko, dit l'ours, et Scar, dit le balafré. Harry les avait déjà rencontrés à l'infirmerie, enfin plutôt aperçus, vu que Mme Pomfresh avait tout fait pour éloigner les élèves des « deux agités de la cervelle », comme elle les avait amoureusement surnommés. Bref ! Pour le moment, ils bloquaient le passage, mais bien sûr, personne n'osait leur demander de se pousser ; de plus vu le ton de leur voix, la première personne qui osera leur dire quoique se soit se fera bouffer tout cru. Ce fut le lieutenant qui se risqua le premier à les interrompre.

- Euh je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais, il y a … commença-t-il avant de se figer.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, il allait se faire bouffer tout cru. Les deux adversaires tournèrent lentement la tête vers le militaire qui dû avoir l'impression que cela dura une éternité, avec un regard plus noir que jamais. Heureusement, seul le regard de Scar avait toute son intensité, vu que, contrairement à Yuko, il n'avait pas de lunettes de soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le binoclard, dirent-ils en cœur, d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Hughes alla directement se cacher derrière Alphonse. Visiblement, cette courte coupure n'avait pas affecté l'humeur des deux adversaires et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur guerre des nerfs. Ils se fixèrent pendant un bon moment avant que la voix calme d' Albus Dumbledore ne rompe le silence qui s'était installé.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi le couloir est-il bouché ?

Yuko et Scar tournèrent la tête comme ils l'avaient fait pour Hughes, mais très vite ils se figèrent en voyant que c'était le vieux directeur qui avait parlé. S'ils avaient été des chiens, les deux ennemis auraient eu la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles basses. Ni une ni deux, les fauteurs de trouble, partirent à pas feutrés dans la direction opposée à celle de Dumbledore, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre envie de subir les foudres du vieil homme. Malheureusement ils étaient repérés.

- Où comptez vous aller tous les deux, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix que les élèves ne connaissaient pas.

- SAUVE QUI PEUT !! Hurla le général en se mettant à courir.

Scar resta muet et recula de plusieurs pas, voulant visiblement se cacher dans un trou de souris. Harry comprenait bien leur réaction, le regard flamboyant de colère que lançait Dumbledore était à faire pâlir un fantôme. Le passage enfin libre, les élèves purent se diriger de nouveau vers la grande salle et Scar finit par aller se planquer dans la chambre qui lui était destiné. Une fois arrivé à la table des Gryfondor et de s'y être installés, Harry, Ron et Hermione entamèrent une conversation sur l'événement qui venait de ce produire. Ron insista sur l'aspect effrayant des deux personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré, tandis que Hermione semblait faire des prières pour avoir le colonel Mustang en tant que professeur d'alchimie et non Yuko, cars comparé à la description qu'en avait fait le reste du groupe, la jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympathique. Le gros nounours du lieutenant Hughes était plutôt un loup-garou diurne. Harry, lui, écoutait sagement ses deux amis en ne répondant que par des « hum », ou des hochements de tête.

Après le petit déjeuner, la matinée passa assez calmement Mis à part les conflits habituels entre Gryfondor et Serpentard, aucun événement ne troubla le calme de Poudlard. Ou peut être que si finalement. Vers la fin de la matinée, on entendit dans tout le château des hurlements incompréhensibles. Ces hurlements provenaient de la chambre de Yuko et Scar. Les deux ennemis avaient fini par se retrouver en même temps dans leur chambre et, comme on peut s'en douter, ni la militaire ni l'ishbal n'avait envie d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec l'autre. Scar finit par se faire jeter dehors à coup de pieds dans le derrière devant une foule d'élèves et il s'avéra que les circonstances donnaient raison à Yuko.

Effectivement, la jeune femme était entrain de se changer avec des vêtements que lui avait acheté Hughes, en les ayant au préalable teints en noir et modifier un peu, car avant ils étaient trop colorés et plein de fanfreluches, quand le balafré entra dans la chambre. Peut être cela se serait relativement bien passé si Yuko n'avait pas été en sous vêtements juste à ce moment là, mais il fallut que justement la demoiselle soit simplement vêtue de sa petite culotte et d'un soutien gorge. Nous ne compterons pas les bandages, cela en va de soi. Enfin. Si à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre se changeait cela se transformait en dispute, l'école n'en finirait pas avec les hurlements qui en résulteraient. La cohabitation de ces deux là risquait d'être plus dur que ce qu'avait imaginé Dumbledore …

A l'heure du midi, pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école étaient réunis. L'impatience se lisait dans les yeux de chacun d'eux, seuls les Serpentard ne semblaient pas emballés à l'idée que juste après le repas, il y aurait une démonstration d'alchimie. A la table des professeurs s'étaient installés les alchimistes tandis que les non alchimistes avaient pris place à la table des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. Il ne manquait que Scar qui devait être cloîtré dans sa chambre à ruminer de sombres projets destinés à se venger de Yuko. Une fois toutes les tables remplies, Dumbledore se leva se qui fit taire toutes les discussions, mais pas les ronflements du général Kusanagi qui avait apparemment décidé de faire un somme. La jeune femme était affalée sur la table des professeurs, ignorant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. C'est Hughes qui interrompit le sommeil du général.

- Madame l'ours il faut… Outch !!

Un objet non identifié frappa le lieutenant juste avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase le faisant tomber à la renverse. Cet objet avait était lancé par Yuko qui, en un éclair, s'était réveillée et avait attrapé la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main pour le lancer de toute ses forces vers le papa gâteux qu'elle regardait à présent avec un regard noir. La jeune femme se rassit, consciente qu'elle était observée par tout pleins de grand yeux tous ronds. Dumbledore pu enfin commencer son annonce.

- Bien… Hahem… Comme vous l'avez vu ce matin affiché dans vos salles communes, des cours d'alchimie seront organisés jusqu'à ce que nos invités ici présents puissent retourner chez eux. Ces cours seront assurés par le général Yuko Kusanagi - il montra Yuko qui s'était de nouveau affalée sur la table - qui malheureusement ne pourra pas vous faire la démonstration vu son état physique actuel…

- Manquerait plus que ça …, maugréa la jeune femme interrompant le directeur.

- Roooo pauvre petit nounours, plaisanta Hughes provoquant une fois de plus un lancer d'objet non identifié qu'il réussit cette fois si à esquiver en tirant la langue.

Visiblement, cela énerva encore plus le général qui sauta par-dessus la table pour ensuite poursuivre Hughes dans toute la grande salle, ce dernier ne voulant sûrement pas que Yuko l'attrape. L'argument de Dumbledore pour expliquer la non participation à la démonstration de l'alchimiste bouclier tombait à l'eau. Cette femme était vraiment intenable. Alors que Dumbledore essayait de garder son calme, ce qu'il avait du mal à faire avec le général, Yuko sautait de table en table, en hurlement des injures de toutes sortes, pour tenter d'attraper Hughes qui lui, passait sous les tables.

- ÇA SUFFIT !!!! Tonna finalement le vieux directeur.

L'effet fut instantané. Yuko se figea, alors qu'elle était sur la table des Gryffondor ne tenant que sur une jambe ; quant à Hughes, il était retourné à sa place au côté du lieutenant Hawkeye. L'alchimiste bouclier ne resta pas figé très longtemps et retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs en se faisant toute petite.

- Je disais donc que le général Kusanagi - il insista sur le nom de la jeune femme- ne participerait pas à la démonstration, ce sont les quatre autres alchimistes – il les montra d'un geste de la main - qui vous montreront ce que l'on peut faire avec cet art que je trouve très intéressant. Hé bien je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les conversations s'engagèrent immédiatement et les délicieux plats apparurent sur les tables provoquant l'étonnement de Yuko qui tâtonna et regarda sous tous les angles la nourriture avant de se servir avec prudence.

Le repas se passa relativement bien et à toute les tables ; il y eu des discussions plus mouvementées les unes que les autres, mais ce fut dans l'anarchie complète que les élèves sortirent de la grande salle. Ils voulaient tous avoir les meilleures places pour assister à la démonstration d'alchimie et, encore une fois, seuls les Serpentard ne semblaient pas partager l'engouement des autres maisons pour cet événement. Au final, les élèves réussirent à sortir dans le parc et s'agglutinèrent autour des barrières qui avaient été placées en cercle.

De leur côté nos amis les alchimistes mettaient au point leur programme pour montrer le plus de choses possible en un temps limité, Dumbledore leur avait imposé une certaine duré en voyant qu'ils s'emballait à l'idée de mettre en avant leur art si particulier. Après quelques minutes de débat qui ne trouvait pas d'aboutissement, Yuko s'emmêla et se fut sans broncher que Roy, Armstrong, Edward et Alphonse acquiescèrent à la décision du général. Chacun allait montrer ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Les alchimistes arrivèrent fièrement sur le terrain qui leur avait été attribué pour leur démonstration. Toute l'école était là, même la maison des serpents qui s'était mise à l'écart. Les quatre alchimistes se placèrent au centre du cercle, retenant toute l'attention des jeunes sorciers et même des vieux.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !! Annonça la voix du lieutenant Hughes. Voici le moment que vous attendez tous !! - Tous les habitants de l'autre monde tournèrent un regard appuyé vers Hughes comme pour l'avertir de quelque chose – Le colonel Mustang, le commandant Armstrong, Alphonse et Edward Elric et enfin notre nounours national …. Haaaaaaa !!!

Au doux surnom du général tous les élèves, sans exception, éclatèrent de rire qui redoubla d'intensité quand Hughes fut ensaucissonné dans une corde par Yuko qui créa ensuite une arche à laquelle elle suspendit le lieutenant, s'assit sur le sol et planta un écriteau indiquant ceux-ci : « Piñata humaine, frappez la autant que vous voudrez. » Le pauvre Hughes avait beau gigoter dans tous les sens en hurlant au secours, la corde était tellement bien serrée que tout se qu'il arrivait à faire c'était tourner sur lui-même. Tandis que les élèves étaient pliés en deux, les professeurs eux restaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle plus que déconcertant. Quant aux invités, ils avaient tellement l'habitude de voir ce genre de scènes qu'ils désespéraient de voir que Yuko prenait toujours aussi facilement la mouche.

Le présentateur étant ligoté, ce fut Yuko qui annonça le début du spectacle. Roy faisait une admirable démonstration de son talent de pyromane, Edward et Alphonse créaient des objets en tout genre et Armstrong… et bien il s'amusait à faire des statues à son effigie toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. C'était l'anarchie complète. Yuko toujours assise devant sa piñata commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas arrêter le massacre, mais les élèves avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le général laissa donc ses subordonnés continuer.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le terrain était jonché d'objets en tout genre, de statues du commandant et seule une partie était couleur cramoisie. Les professeurs avaient tous eu plus ou moins une crise cardiaque et la plus part des élèves étaient emballés à l'idée d'apprendre l'alchimie au plus grand malheur de Yuko. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs mise à grogner dans son coin, lui attirant les sempiternelles moqueries de Hughes.

Après la démonstration, la journée passa à toute vitesse, le dîner arriva bien vite et encore une fois Scar n'était pas venu manger. Yuko retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le balafré. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se disputer une dernière fois avec l'ishbal et alla directement s'affaler sur le lit qu'elle s'était attribuée.

Le lendemain et allant regarder la liste des inscrits le général eut une vision d'horreur. C'était comme si tous les élèves de l'école avaient décidé d'apprendre l'alchimie. Finalement elle aurait du les arrêter, ses imbéciles de subordonnés…

A suivre …

**~OoOoOoO~**

* * *

_Petit théâtre de l'auteur._

Auteur : Euh bah voilà … vous avez enfin pu le lire ce 6ème chapitre ^^'.

Harry : Et vous avez enfin entendu parler de nous T_T

Ron : Wai mais pas beaucoup -__-'

Hermione : Mais au moins elle a parlé de nous u__u

Auteur : Promis, au prochain chapitre, vous apparaîtrez plus souvent ^^''

Hughes : /toujours suspendu à l'arche/ Quelqu'un voudrait-il me décrocher de là ??

Yuko : Non, tu es très bien là où tu es !!

Roy : Faudrait lui donner une petite laine sinon il va attraper froid …: /

Scar : Me suis encore fait ridiculiser moi -__-

Nick : /arrive dans le théâtre/ Bonjours tout le monde !!

Scar : /fait une crise cardiaque/

Auteur : NE MEURS PAS SCAR !! J'AI ENCORE BESOIN DE TOI POUR FINIR LA FIC !! ToT

Yuko : Après tu peux mourir si tu veux u__u

Nick : Quelle cruauté …O_o

Auteur : Bon chers lecteurs j'attends vos rewievs ^^ Et pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre … ^^''

Riza : Cela va être difficile avec tous vos examens et les forums sur lesquels vous vous êtes inscrite, Asane-sama u__u

Auteur : Chuuuuteuh !! Faut pas le dire _ !! Alors ? Rewievs ?

**PS: Je remercie Mae pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre *_***


End file.
